


Kink Exploitation

by TheSikorsky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pailing, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is in heat, so he exploits Gamzee's hornplay kink to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Exploitation

Greasepaint smeared across Tavros's lips as he kissed his matesprit. Gamzee's kisses were usually messy and laid back, but Tavros was in heat now and there was a fire inside him, compelling him to practically devour the highblood. Gamzee was responding well to the pheromones, completely unable to keep his hands off Tavros, long fingers slipping under his shirt and running over his sculpted muscles. Hands embedded in his lover's tangled hair, Tavros inched his grip over to those tall horns, wrapping around the base and giving them both a firm squeeze. Gamzee moaned loudly into the kiss, and Tavros could feel Gamzee's bone bulge writhing through his loose pants. He'd always been into hornplay, and Tavros loved how easy that made it to get his matesprit worked up. He squeezed harder, and Gamzee squealed into his mouth, hips rutting against his leg. A bony hand left Tav's chest to palm himself through his spotted pants, but Tavros swatted the hand away. As much as he loved watching Gamzee touch himself, and the enthusiastic noises that always accompanied the show, he was too impatient for that right now. There was no way he was about to let Gamzee get off without him.

"F... Fuck me," the lowblood hissed, rubbing his hands up and down Gamzee's horns.  
"Aa-AH! Mmmnnnnngg please, bro, please..."

Tav's impatient claw tore open Gamzee's pants, freeing his long, purple tentacle, already dripping with lubricant, before he fumbled with the hatch on his robotic lower body. His fingers slipped on the smooth metal, before finally managing to open the hinge and let out his own bulge. It immediately slithered towards Gamzee's, and they wrapped tightly around each other. His grip on Gamzee's horns relaxed as he was caught up in the pleasure, and Gamzee whined in protest.

"Please, Tavvy, c'mon..." he panted breathlessly, bulge pulling Tavros's in closer. "Mother _fuck..._ Remembering himself, Tavros squeezed in his horns again, bulge mirroring the motion, and Gamzee shouted happily, tentacle convulsing. "NNG! Yes, fuck! Harder!!"

His hips rocked closer, and Tavros applied more pressure. He opened his legs a little wider, exposing his wet brown nook through the hatch. A moment later, Gamzee's bulge had plunged inside, pulling Tavros's own bulge with it. The brownblood yelped in surprise, amazed at how good it felt to be inside himself, his bulge writhing and twisting and knotting with Gamzee's. He let out a very high-pitched sound as Gamzee's bulge explored deeper, and he could almost feel himself melting with pleasure. Gamzee was moaning loudly and incessantly, and had clamped his hands over Tavros's, forcing him to keep rubbing vigorously at his horns.

"Yesss, god, yes! Nnm, just like that, fuck yes! Mm, you lov... Love my horns... Love giving... Them a good, _hard squeeze..._ Don't you... Aah... Ah...! Yeah!!"

Tavros cried out in pleasure, brown-tinted tears welling up in his eyes as he clung onto Gamzee. He was so close, so close! He loved hearing Gamzee babbling on; his biggest turn-on was hearing his moans. That, and seeing him in a dress, but he didn't have the patience for that today.

Knowing that Gamzee wouldn't have the presence of mind while he was focusing so much attention on his horns, Tavros quickly retrieved a pail from his sylladex and gripped it tightly. Gamzee arched his back further than would have been possible had he not been a contortionist, forcing Tavros to let go of his horns, but they were bith too far gone to care. Their bulges pulled out of Tavros, ripping a groan from the lowblood's throat, and he shoved the pail in the small space between their legs, underneath the squirming tangle of slimy tentacles, with the last of his strength. Moments later, both bulges were gushing genetic material into the pail, Tavros shouting loudly and Gamzee letting out a whimper.

As their bulges disentangled and retreated back into their sheaths, the trolls lay panting on the ground, satisfied beyond compare. Gamzee slurred something incomprehensible about being flushed for Tavros, and his matesprit returned the gesture with an exhausted mutter of Gamzee's name. Everything was always so intense at this time of the perigee, but Tavros adored it... Especially since they'd have to do this again in a few hours.


End file.
